


Jump

by MissusCarlikins



Series: High School Story [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gajeel is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel just wants to jump off the roof ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

Levy has been friends with Gajeel for many years, long enough to know that when he says he has a brilliant idea it's usually quite dumb …

And almost always ends in detention.

Yet every time he comes up to her, eyes shining and smile bright, she knows she'll go along with whatever it is he says. Which is why she's on the roof, legs swinging off the edge. Gajeel stands next to her, and she wonders if he really is going to jump.

"The pool is deep enough," he says, shielding his eyes with his hand. She stares at him, then stares at the pool.

"I really don't think it is," she tells him. She knows it's pointless to argue so she doesn't really try. If Gajeel is serious about this, he's going to do it regardless of what she says.

"It's like ten feet deep."

"And you're like seven feet tall."

He rolls his eyes and glances down at her, lips twisting with a smirk. "Six foot four."

"Oh _sorry_." Levy's lips twist with her own grin and she flicks her gaze down to the pool. The sun glints off the undisturbed water and she sighs. "Are you seriously considering this?"

She can feel his eyes on her, but she doesn't look up.

"Well … yeah." She sucks in a breath, and Gajeel lowers himself down next to her. His fingers brush over hers and she glances down at their hands.

"Gajeel." She says his name like a sigh, rolling her eyes skyward. "You could _die_."

He shrugs, and he's not looking at her anymore. His eyes have grown distant and she wants so badly to wrap her arms around him until the sadness fades from his eyes. But she doesn't, instead she curls her pinky around his and stares at the water.

"Okay so I won't jump … today." She feels a smile tug at her lips, growing wider when his fingers slide over hers completely.

"But you're still going to jump?"

He chuckles. "If I don't then no one will."

She laughs and rolls her eyes, flopping her head to his shoulder.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing."

They fall silent and Levy wonders if he can hear her heart pounding against her ribs, or if it's just all in her head.

The silence is nice. She can't remember the last time she and Gajeel just sat together, enjoying each other's company. Unfortunately, good things can't last forever.

"You two have two minutes to get your butts off that roof, or so help me …"

Erza's red hair is like a flame and Levy feels her stomach drop. Of course she's the one to find them. _Of course_.

"Only two?" Gajeel calls down, arching one of his eyebrows. The metal glitters as does his eyes, and Levy knows he's about to do something _very_ stupid. Her hand tightens around his, but he just smirks down at Erza.

"Gajeel," Levy warns, but she gets to her feet as Gajeel does. When he glances at her with a sharp smile and shining eyes, she knows only trouble will follow.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, his fingers warm in hers.

She smiles, and although she knows it's stupid and will one day get her killed, she dips her head.

"Do you even have to ask?"

And when he takes her into his arms and jumps, she doesn't even scream.


End file.
